


As You Wish

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, don't ask me where i got the idea, its 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't always understand pop culture references, but there is one he has always known. How long will it take for Dean to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where I got this idea in my twisted little head. What I originally planned out was far different for this, but here we are...  
> Remember comments and kudos are my lifeline!  
> <3<3<3<3<3

It was Jimmy Novak’s fault really, Cas mused. Though a partial amount of the blame could be placed on Dean’s head as well for that matter.

It had started one night, soon after meeting the Winchester’s, when Dean had been drinking. Dean had been getting more and more morose the further into the supply of beer he got when suddenly he slurred out. “Y’know what I shoulda told that Az…asshole? That Az-azeazal? I shoulda said to him.” At this he paused, frowning and trying to concentrate on remembering what it was that he had wanted to say. “I shoulda said, ‘Hello. My name isn’t Inigo Montoya. But you killed my father. Prepare to die.”

Dean had swung his arms in a gesture that almost everyone in America at least would understand as a swordsman dueling, especially after using that quote. Unfortunately the only one to witness the flourish was Castiel, the Angel of the Lord. The blue eyed angel merely squinted and cocked his head to the side and said, “I don’t understand that reference.”

But Jimmy had. Castiel could hear Jimmy quote along with Dean, could sense his love and amusement at what Dean had said. It had piqued Castiel’s curiosity.

Then when he had briefly taken over Claire Novak’s vessel, for even those few minutes, Castiel had seen the memories of the quote Dean had used in her mind as well. Long after he had gone back to Jimmy’s body, he had searched his vessels memory of the quote, from where it came from.

It bothered him as to why that quote stuck with him, why Dean Winchester had used it drunkenly that night.

Then one night while he waited for the hunters to return to the motel, Castiel watched it.

And another quote lingered in his mind.

*****

Long after Jimmy had left the vessel, after Lucifer had exploded Castiel, after Castiel had been remade, Castiel found himself unintentionally using that quote.

But only with Dean.

“Hey Cas, can you look up such and such?”

“As you wish, Dean.”

“Hey Cas, help with catching this such and such.”

“As you wish, Dean.”

Each interaction was generally followed by a long, drawn out gaze-fest between the angel and the hunter. Eventually, it wasn’t just Dean asking for help with hunts, but for things far more personal.

“Cas, watch out for my brother, please.”

“As you wish, Dean.”

“You gotta come back from this fight, Cas. Ya hear me?”

“As you wish, Dean.”

The eye exchange lasted longer, their bodies generally closer. Dean no longer chastised Cas for invading his ‘ _personal space_ ’, though the angel continued to do so.

*****

Dean didn’t know if he could take it much more. He would have to tell the angel to stop using that damn phrase. He obviously had no idea of the meaning behind those three little words. Why would he? Castiel had no reference to pop culture. They were just three words to him.

To Dean they were so much more.

To everyone who knew him, they would disbelieve that he would have ever brought himself to watch _The Princess Bride_. It was most definitely a chick flick under anyone’s definition. But it was directed by the guy who did _Spinal Tap_ so it couldn’t be all bad. Twenty years later it was still secretly Dean’s favorite movie.

Especially because of the chick-flick moments.

When Cas had first started using the phrase with him, Dean had barely noticed. Sure he knew the words, but not everyone would use them the way the Dread Pirate Wesley would. So he brushed it off. Again, at first.

Then it continued, followed by the staring. The unearthly blue eyes never blinking, seeming to pierce his soul, which was annoying considering Cas got a close-up of his soul in hell. Dean couldn’t stop his heart from racing during those moments where Cas stood just a little too close.

He wished it would stop, those pesky feelings that niggled and pricked at the back of his mind. That made his heart leap into his throat whenever he was around his angel. And yes, that is what Cas came to be to him. His angel, even after the loss of his grace.

Then came the moment when the world stopped spinning.

When Dean had to watch as the reaper April plunged the angel blade into Castiel’s chest.

Dean died a thousand death’s in that one moment.

And when Zeke brought his angel back to him, Dean almost convinced himself that Cas had only been ‘ _mostly dead_ ’.

He was afraid to admit to himself that he came back for ‘ _to blave_ ’ or more appropriately ‘ _true love_ ’. Dean wasn’t that lucky.

*****

Zeke was finally gone from Sammy, and Dean had Cas back. And for the moment, everything was going decently. Deciding to take advantage of their brief respite, Dean asked Cas if he would like to watch a movie. Cas agreed and Dean loaded up _The Princess Bride_ on the laptop.

The men sat next to each other, human, equal in the bunker as they watched the screen come to life. They sat in silence as the movie played, the tension between them growing unsurmountable.

 

**Who was this love of yours?**

 

Cas turned a little to eye Dean beside him as the pirate continued to speak. When Buttercup answered, Dean turned to look him straight in the eye.

 

 _No. A farm boy, poor. Poor and perfect. With eyes like the sea after a storm_.

 

Dean gazed at Cas, at the eyes that were exactly as Buttercup was saying on screen. Dean’s heart stopped then jumped to beat triple time. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He was so stupid as to hide years of feelings from this perfect man beside him. If Zeke hadn’t been there that night, Dean would never have the chance to tell Cas the truth.

“Cas, I -.”

“Dean…”

They smiled fleetingly at each other.

“Go ahead, Cas.” Dean nodded.

Cas took a breath before saying, hesitantly. “Kiss me.”

Dean smiled and said what he had wanted to for years.

“As you wish.”


End file.
